Of Movies and Untimely Confessions
by GUITARCHIQ
Summary: Where Jemma rambles on and Skye isn't too shocked about what she hears. Companion piece to Of Sandwiches and Untimely Confessions, which you might want to read first (though it's not necessary).


_Of Movies and Untimely Confessions_

By GUITARCHIQ

A/N: So this is a companion piece to _Of Sandwiches and Untimely Confessions_ (hence the similar titles and subjects). It's basically Jemma's side of the story of OSaUC. Technically, in my mind, this is set _after_ OSaUC, but they can also take place at the same time (my mind can't decide). Although it isn't necessary to read OSaUC, I would highly recommend it! Also, depending on the reviews I get, I may or may not combine the two stories into one and continue it under the title _Untimely Confessions_ but I won't know if I should do it if I don't hear from my viewers. As always, I hope you enjoy and I love hearing your feedback!

I would like to shout-out Hannahpotter112, xx I-Can-Do-Zat xx, and two guests (BCMoreno and Guest) for reviewing OSaUC! Virtual hugs and brownies! And thanks to Hannahpotter112 for being my Beta, you da real emveepee dough;) always be $w g l!c!0u$

B/N: *gasps with large smile* *waves forever* Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! =D

* * *

As Jemma walked through the doorway to her dorm, she had a list of possible movies to watch scrolling through her mind. Tonight, she and Fitz had a few hours of free time, and they wanted it to be spent together after a week of being apart and Jemma not knowing anything about how he was doing. _Star Wars…no—Star Trek...no—Harry Potter…no….I'll just ask Fitz, he's probably already thought of something,_ she thought to herself, unable to decide on one movie. _Maybe we'll have time for a few._

Just after she changed into pyjama pants and a cozy jumper, she settled down with a bottle of water onto her bed. As she was pulling her laptop closer to her and opening up the folder that contained her and Fitz's movies back from their academy days, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she told her mystery guest, knowing Fitz would have just walked in if it was him. When the figure walked in and revealed itself as Skye, the British woman smiled at her friend and gestured for her to take a seat on her bed with her. "Good evening, Skye. How are you?" she asked as Skye sat down at the edge of her bed.

"I'm doing alright," the hacker responded. "But where's Fitz?" Skye was genuinely curious. When Simmons responded that Fitz was eating dinner, she was shocked. The two scientists were almost never apart, and the fact that they were spending time separately— _especially after all we went through to get those guys back home_ —baffled her. "Why aren't you two eating together?" a pause before "Are you two _fighting_ or something?!" Skye couldn't believe they would ever fight about anything _ever_. Well, she guessed there was a first for everything….

Jemma, on the other hand, was flabbergasted that _that_ was Skye's first thought on the matter. "Of course not! I just finished early in the lab and already ate the dinner I made myself! He just wanted to finish upgrading the D.W.A.R.F.s so I made sandwiches for us and put his in the fridge. He should be here soon anyways, we were going to watch a movie or two together tonight," Simmons responded. Even though they had agreed not to tell anyone about their movie nights because they were technically against policy, she and Fitz had been caught by Skye one night early on in her time on the Bus. They had tried to come up with a valid reason before Skye smiled and hushed them, saying she had no reason to tell anyone and went on her merry way.

As Skye sat there processing her friend's words, Jemma was further deciding what she and her partner should watch tonight. _Harry Potter seems like a good idea…but which one? The first one is so light-hearted, but the third is Fitz's favorite…. Oh, I'll just ask him_ , she finally chose her planned course of action.

"Well, I'm glad you two aren't fighting, because then there would _really_ be too much romantic tension between you guys," Skye told her friend. She wanted to see if she could get a reaction out of her and maybe— _hopefully_ —finally get the biochemist to open up about her feelings towards her best friend. For now, though, it seems all the other woman can do is sit there with her mouth wide open and splutter a little. Skye can see the way those two geniuses act around each other, and she's surprised they're so clueless about it. When she first came to the Bus, she thought they looked like family—and was admittedly a bit jealous. She realized soon after that no, they _were not_ indeed family, and if that's how they thought brothers and sisters were _supposed_ to feel about and act around each other, then they were a little twisted. Of course, she knew that this was due to hidden feelings, most likely for years, but also a closeness that could only have come from partnership for so long. She knew they were a little lonely in their younger years and they really only stuck to each other when they met, and she figured that these two facts alone helped them fall in love.

Yes, _love_ —that terrifying, four-letter word no one wants to admit at first. But those two definitely felt it for each other. Anyone could see it, really, no need for two eyes. It's so obvious, Skye constantly wonders how they're not a thing— _and I would know because Simmons would tell me right away_ she thought as she recalled how horrible at lying the biochemist is—but she _was_ planning to change that soon, with the help of Agent Grant Ward. She concocted a plan to get the two nerds to admit their feelings and persuaded—forced—him to help her achieve her matchmaking goals. But they _really_ didn't need to know about that—not yet, anyway….

Once Jemma was done thinking about the romantic tension between her and Fitz— _even though there_ isn't _any_ —and what a relationship of the romantic sort would be like with him, she interrupted Skye's thoughts and that little smirk that came along with them with a " _What_?! Romantic tension?! Fitz and me?! Never! We're partners and best friends and _not_ like that at all! And, besides, it takes a lot to get us to fight!" her face fell a bit at the thought of how much she and Fitz fought when she was infected with an alien virus. "We're just friends! What we do is no different than how other friends act! We talk with each other and understand each other and spend our time with each other and that's what friends do, just like you and me! Just because we're 'synchronized' as you all say and can 'read each others' thoughts'—which by the way, _no_ , we can _not_ —doesn't mean anything! And just like any other night where we have a couple hours of free time, we watch a movie or two—something _friends_ do all the time—and spend time together because he was just away for a week without me knowing if he was safe and that worried me, as you know, and I missed that normalcy we had before he left and I missed him a lot and I think I love him and we always have these movie nights, there's nothing awkward about that and—"

Jemma continued to ramble on, but Skye stopped paying attention. _She_ thinks _she loves Fitz? Pssht! Anyone can see that she_ does _love Fitz! And are you_ kidding _me?! A tradition gets it out of her when Ward and I can't? That's total bull—!_ But the hacker quickly cut off her thought as her face grew a devilish smirk and she thought to herself:

 _Now how do we get them to admit it to each other?_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Felt another way about it? Want me to continue? Want me to write for another ship/fandom? Want to let me know what you ate for lunch? Then you should leave a review!


End file.
